


Bound

by cheshireArcher



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare
Genre: Arguments, DLDR, F/M, Femdom, Hotspur is obviously a sub we all know that, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Trust, actual punishment, my first time writing something like this be nice, not-negotiated dom/sub dynamics, only there's not smut I just wanted to use something a friend said, posting this for a friend, so much smut. so much love, there is almost a microscopic plot somewhere around here, what the hell am I writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/pseuds/cheshireArcher
Summary: In which Hotspur is in trouble with Kate, which results in bondage. Good job, Hotspur.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capricornia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornia/gifts).



> Okay so here I am, writing something I usually wouldn't. I got the idea from some discussion that Hotspur would indeed be a sub. There is just a reference to what might be a plot, but it starts in medias res and honestly I know you're not here for a plot. 
> 
> Finished and posted because my friend liked the idea of Hotspur being a sub.

Harry struggled against the cords around his wrists, getting angrier every second he was trussed up like this. Each cord was tied to a bedpost. His shirt had been discarded, though he still had on his trousers. Kate had ambushed him and shoved him against the bed's headboard before he could finish undressing.

"You know why you're here," Kate said.

"Fuck, wu-what is wrong with you?" Harry growled, which earned him a slap.

"It's not my fault. You know why you're here," Kate repeated. "What was it again?"

"I didn't do--"

Smack.

"You obey me!" Kate snapped. "Tell me. What did you do to end up like this?"

"Fuck you," he spat. He didn't mean it, of course, he'd never be truly harsh with her-- he just had a bad habit of saying whatever came to mind.

"Not now." Another slap.

"Get off of me!"

"Tell me what you did!" Kate grabbed his throat but didn't squeeze. "You need to be taught a lesson."

Harry mumbled something barely audible.

"What? Speak up, Percy. I know how loud you can be." As angry as she was initially, she very much enjoyed seeing her knight tied up, at her mercy.

"I mouthed off to the king!" Harry finally said, trying to shrink back from his own confession.

"What did you say?" Her hand was still dangerously close to his windpipe. "Speak up, darling, or I will make you howl."

"I said-- I told him-- He wu-was being an ass and had to pay his men now."

"There we go," Kate said, her thumb rubbing his neck gently as if she weren't about to strangle him.

"Untie me now," Harry demanded.

"No," Kate replied, smacking him again. His face already stung from the beating he'd sustained. She had complete power over him, this captured, tied-up prisoner.

"Do that again," Harry snarled. It sounded like a threat or a challenge but it was neither.  She slapped the other side of his face, then again, until he was whimpering softly.

So, he was enjoying it too, Kate realized. Apparently he enjoyed being dominated as much a she liked dominating him.

Kate rested her hand on his chest. Instead of causing him pain, she ran one finger down the middle of his torso, knowing full well how ticklish he was. She stopped short of the top of his trousers, refusing to give him what he wanted. He bucked up in frustration. She pulled away and grabbed his hair, almost too short to grip, and yanked his head back.

"Don't think you're getting anything," she snapped. Harry winced at the pain in his scalp, but not in fear of his wife. He trusted her completely. And it was strange-- his anger seemed to be abating, at both the king and his wife. Harry's arms ached from being bound in this position for so long, the pain of the slaps to his face merely a shadow of its previous sting, but it was worth it.

"Yes..." he mumbled. Then he looked her in the eye. "My lady." It was her title of course, but here it was something different.

"Now, are you going to be good?" Kate asked.

"Yes, my lady."

"Are you anything else?"

 "Wu-What do you mean, my lady?"

"Are you sorry?"

Harry hung his head. He still hated admitting he was wrong, but he forced it out. "I'm sorry, my lady. I'm very sorry."

"Good lad," she said, leaning forward and gently kissing his nose.

She finally untied his wrists and he immediately started trying to rub them back to life. Kate took one of his hands and examined the red marks on the wrist. She kissed it and gently rubbed it.

"Sorry if I hurt you too much," she said. They were usually rough, but not a much as this. She wanted to make sure he was cared for now she was done beating him.

"It's fine," Harry replied. "Just use something, ah, a little less abrasive next time."

_Next time._

Kate pulled him to curl up in her arms, gently stroking his hair and avoiding his sore, reddened face. He breathed a contented sigh, surprisingly quiet and she kissed the top of his head. "Now, have you learned a lesson?" She asked. 

Harry smirked mischievously. "No my lady, I don't think I have."


End file.
